


All dates

by Aislyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislyn/pseuds/Aislyn
Summary: “Foi automático cerrar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios. Queria o contato. Mas a parte consciente de sua mente insistia em lhe alfinetar, lembrando-o que não estavam sozinhos. Mas queria o beijo.”
Relationships: Katsuya/Mikaru





	All dates

**Author's Note:**

> Era pra ter postado dia 14, mas me enrolei pra revisar e depois pra conseguir o título. Consegui um, mas meio que não gostei, algo na sonoridade, ou parece que falta algo pra completar. Mas vai ficar assim, por hora. Talvez eu troque depois.
> 
> Então, postando hoje, depois do Valentines, mas em comemoração ao aniversário do Takeo, meu personagem, porque sou dessas XDD
> 
> Boa leitura!

Mikaru entrou na sala, estranhando a cena por um instante, ao mesmo tempo em que ficou envergonhado. Seus sogros estavam trocando sorrisos e abraços, além de alguns beijos leves, enquanto os dois filhos observavam próximos ao balcão que dividia o espaço com a cozinha, Katsuya com a câmera em mãos, tirando fotos.

– É aniversário do seu pai? – Mikaru notou que o homem segurava um pequeno presente em mãos, então aquela foi a conclusão mais óbvia. Nunca havia perguntado ao namorado a data, mas agora faria uma nota mental para não esquecer. Iria parabenizá-lo depois, assim que a mulher se afastasse, pois não queria correr o risco de acabar saindo nas fotos do casal.

– Aniversário? – Katsuya questionou sem encará-lo, mas depois trocou olhares com Mayu, sua irmãzinha, ambos rindo cúmplices – Algo assim. Já volto. – anunciou, deixando a câmera com a menina antes de sair para o corredor que levava aos quartos.

– Posso continuar? – Mayu ouviu um ‘Claro!’ vindo do irmão, mudando a câmera para o modo de filmagem. Aquilo ia ficar divertido.

Mikaru achou melhor ignorar a conversa dos irmãos, se dirigindo para a cozinha. Ainda não estava habituado com aquelas comemorações em família. Não entendia como conseguiam se abraçar e beijar na frente dos outros sem nenhum pudor. Tentava levar como um aprendizado, quando se reuniam para conversar e contar como se sentiam com determinada situação ou para trocar ideias. Constrangido era pouco para descrever como ficava quando o chamavam para participar.

– Mikaru! – o rapaz havia acabado de servir café numa xícara quando sua cunhada o chamou, a atmosfera risonha ainda preenchendo o ambiente.

Levou um instante para se virar, evitando que notassem que havia respirado fundo. Era quase certeza que ela tentava tirar uma foto sua. Teria que pedir depois para que apagasse.

Contudo, era Katsuya quem estava à sua frente, bloqueando a visão de Mikaru em direção à menina. Não havia nenhuma câmera virada em sua direção, mas sim um buquê de rosas vermelhas e brancas, com um embrulho vermelho apoiado em cima.

Mikaru entreabriu os lábios, sem reação. O que…

– Feliz Valentine’s Day! – Katsuya anunciou com um sorriso caloroso, trazendo a compreensão à mente do namorado. Então era aquilo!

Saber que estava sendo observado deixava Mikaru intimidado, mas tentou ignorar a sensação desconfortável. Era sua família também, afinal de contas, não era? Não precisa se envergonhar de ser ele mesmo na frente daquelas pessoas.

– O-obrigado, Katsuya… – precisou puxar o ar com força após enunciar o agradecimento de uma só vez, sentindo o rosto arder. Devia estar muito vermelho!

Desviou o olhar para o chão e depois para as flores nas mãos de Katsuya e então para seu rosto novamente, o sorriso ainda presente, acolhedor.

– São pra você.

Mikaru tinha certeza que ia deixar as flores caírem se as pegasse, sentia que estava tremendo, mas não podia ignorar mais. Via expectativa no olhar de Katsuya. Estendeu as mãos e deixou que ele depositasse o buquê ali, notando um cartão no meio dos pequenos botões perfumados. Como se aquilo não fosse o suficiente para deixá-lo sem reação, Katsuya se inclinou contra seu corpo, apoiando as mãos na bancada às suas costas, o rosto bem próximo ao seu. Não tinha para onde fugir.

Foi automático cerrar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios. Queria o contato. Mas a parte consciente de sua mente insistia em lhe alfinetar, lembrando-o que não estavam sozinhos. Mas queria o beijo. Ficaria sem encarar os sogros e a cunhada pelo resto da semana, só por imaginar o que pensariam a seu respeito, mesmo tendo a certeza que não seria nada de mais.

– Mayu, agora desliga. – Mikaru voltou a abrir os olhos, sem entender. O namorado estava tão perto, mas o rosto agora virado para a irmã – Você sabe que ele não gosta.

– Ah, não! Não mesmo! Agora que está chegando na melhor parte! – Mayu contestou, a câmera firme na direção do casal – Vocês não tem nenhuma foto beijando! Só uma, vai?!

Na verdade eles tinham, mas Mikaru se negava a mostrar para quem quer que fosse. Pediu para Takeo tirar algumas em um dos encontros duplos que fizeram e Katsuya mesmo havia tirado outras quando estavam sozinhos. Uma dessas ocupava uma moldura em sua mesa de trabalho, mas Mikaru sempre a enfiava na gaveta quando ouvia Mayu ou qualquer outro se aproximando.

– Só um. – Mikaru se pegou sussurrando enquanto virava o rosto de Katsuya para si, acabando com a pequena distância que os separava. Ouviu o gritinho animado de Mayu, mas depois o mundo silenciou a sua volta.

Os lábios de Katsuya eram quentes e cuidadosos enquanto se moviam contra os seus, a língua dele tocava a sua sem pressa, sem se impor, sem exigir mais do que estava disposto a ceder. Mikaru suspirou trêmulo quando o contato se extinguiu, mas Katsuya não se afastou muito, a testa apoiada na sua e as mãos apoiadas em suas costas, num abraço cuidadoso. As flores entre eles levemente amassadas.

– Você disse outro dia que a gente podia comemorar todas as datas. Estou levando isso bem a sério.

– Eu sei… só preciso marcar os eventos na agenda. Não é justo só você me presentear.

– Mas se eu te avisasse com antecedência não ia conseguir fazer surpresa. E ver sua reação hoje já foi um bom presente.

– Não devia se contentar com tão pouco.

– Pouco? – Katsuya riu, parecendo satisfeito – Você tomou a iniciativa do beijo e na frente dos meus pais! E agora eu tenho isso em vídeo, pra ver de novo e de novo!

– Eu vou pedir pra Mayu apagar. – Mikaru resmungou contrariado, tentando voltar à expressão séria de sempre, mas ainda se sentia sensível ao toque de Katsuya, à ponto de derreter. A proximidade de seus corpos e a mão dele em suas costas irradiavam um calor confortável.

– Pronto, meninos. Venham comer. – a mãe de Katsuya sobressaltou-os, trazendo a atenção de ambos para a mesa servida.

Mikaru murmurou algo sobre guardar os presentes, com a clara intenção de enrolar no quarto o máximo que pudesse para evitar a refeição em família, mas sua sogra surgiu com um vaso saído sabe-se lá de onde, impedindo-o de se afastar. Contentou-se em guardar o cartão no bolso para ler depois, estendendo as flores para a mulher antes de se sentar ao lado do namorado. O embrulho, antes pousado sobre o buquê, agora repousava ao lado de seu braço na mesa, contendo chocolates que Katsuya comprou.

Mayu lhe confidenciou que o irmão tentou preparar alguns sozinho e, apesar do gosto ficar aceitável, a aparência não foi das melhores, então acabou por comprar pronto. Comentou também que, se Mikaru quisesse retribuir no White Day, ela tinha visto algumas ideias bem legais em filmes que ele poderia colocar em prática.

Mikaru não deixou o detalhe passar batido, fazendo uma nota mental para procurar mais sobre o White Day e o que poderia fazer na data.

Uma vantagem de estar naquele relacionamento com Katsuya era ser o primeiro namorado dele, então praticamente qualquer coisa que fizesse seria considerada novidade e seria bem recebida. Não precisava fazer nada complexo ou vergonhoso. Outro ponto positivo, e isso vinha de Mikaru mesmo, era o fato de não ter muitas experiências amorosas e, as poucas que teve, não foram lá muito agradáveis, salvo uma única exceção. Eram dois iniciantes no que dizia respeito a um namoro agradável, onde ambos se gostavam muito, se respeitavam e tentavam não se magoar. Podiam testar, errar até acertar, resolvendo as diferenças com conversas e compreensão. Alguns olhares ainda eram difíceis de decifrar, mas o tempo iria se encarregar de ensinar o que fosse preciso.

Até lá, teriam outros Valentines e outras datas para aproveitarem juntos.


End file.
